crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Filmore Glassner
Filmore Glassner is a minor character in the show and a student in Mr. Brown's Class. Personality and Characteristics Superhero Alter-Ego Gallery Family Mr. Glassner Mrs. Glassner Relationships Robert Tenorman Clyde Donovan Jenny Simon Trivia Prominence *Rob Gets An Anal Probe - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Zowie Gets Queefed - First Speaking Role; admits to Looker staying at Miss Genesect's Class. *Within The Serpent's Grasp - Pilots the Transport Pod. *Clubhouses - Join's Rob's Clubhouse. *Rainforest Shmainforest - PopFizz's partner for Getting Gay With Kids. *Bad Asgard - Seen in the Control Room. *Fair Game - Seen at the meeting. *Crystal Skull - Accompanies Rob and his Mom on a mission to P67-9T2. *Nemesis - Seen in the the background in the school hallways. *Small Victories - Seen in the background of the Control Room. *Life Of Crime - Seen at Rob's Trial. *My Partner Gets All The Credit - Clyde's partner for the games. *The Light - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Proper Condom Use - Plays a major part in this episode; Uses genetic condoms to amaze the class. *48 Hours - Seen in the control room. *Toad Stands By - Seen in the background in the school hallways. *Meridian - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class and the school hallways. *Revelations - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *The Other Guys - Seen eating lunch with Heimdall. *Havik Jr. - One of the candidates for the new 4th member of Puff's Team. *Unnatrual Selection - Joins his friends on the big green over the Replicators. *Around The Whirlpool - Partners with Jimmy. *Disclosure - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Full Circle - Seen in the background. *A Tenorman Homecoming - Seen in the background of the school hallways. *Toilet Paper - Seen in crowd scenes; background only. *Thor's Adventure - Seen at the assembly at the end. *Red Sky - Seen in the Hallways. *All About Mormons - Seen in the playground. *Smells Like Team Spirit - Watches the fight. *Clamperl Of Wisdom - Seen in the background of the Control Room. *AWESOME-O - Asks what AWESOME-O can do. *Busy Going Backwards - Seen eating in the cafeteria. *Covenant - Seen in the background of the school hallways. *No Free Rides - Seen in hallways; background only. *Dead Man's Pike- Toad blames him for planting hamster pallets in a mico-bathtub. *Enemy Mine - Uses a bulldozer. *The Furling - Seen in the Classroom. *Hitman - Seen at Rob's birthday party. *Follow That Egg! - Partners with Jenny for the parenting project. *Free Williatus - Helps the rest of the fifth grade boys free the imprisoned whale. *Horrid Insect - The first one to be mocked by a Beetle. *Tsst - Seen waiting outside the principal's office. *Thug Of War - Seen on Lance's side of the rope. *Drunk Boheimian Rhapsody - Seen in hallways; background only. *With Apologies To Jerry Jackson - Seen in crowd scenes; background only. *Lice Capades - Seen in the background. *D-Yikes! - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Mime And Punishment - Seen in hallways. *The List - Ranked #9 on the list. *Archen Joins A Cult - Recruited to join Archen's cult. *Super Asgard Fun Time - Partners with Dolly for the field trip. *Summit - Seen in the control room. *The Serpent's Venom - Appears in Styr's lecture. *Fear Factor Phony - Goes camping with his friends. *Eat, Pray, Queef - He and his friends have Jenny Simon queef on Melvin. *200 - Seen the giant blast attack at the Goa'uld. *Avenger 2.0. - Seen having his autograph signed by The Saiyanman Avenger. *Cabbage, My Boy - Seen in hallways; background only. *Sexual Healing - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *The Tale Of Furling McFurlingBalls - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *You Have 0 Friends - Can be shown as one of Lance Patrick's Facebook friends. *Mighty Hoax - Seen in the hallways talking to Maractus Smith. *Chef Strikes - Seen on the bowling team. *Coon 2: Hindsight - Appears as Volcano. *Mysterion Rises - Appears as Volcano. *Coon Vs. Coon And Friends - Appears again as Volcano. *HUMANCENTiPAD - Rob mocks him for not having an iPad. *Space Race - Gives Clyde a blueprint for one of Drobot's upgrades. *Bass To Mouth - He Liked Eavesdropper. Category:Characters Category:Crappington Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Students Category:5th Graders Category:Male 5th Graders Category:Mr. Brown's Class